The Supporters of Huntsmen
by NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: Huntsmen all over Remnant risk their own lives for the lives and well-beings of countless others, it's only fair that they get a little back right? A service created by Beacon Academy lets girls apply for the honourable job of taking care of these Huntsmen and their primal desires in between missions. Nora Valkyrie loves her job here.


**AN:** Hey there! This is the second story for my account, yesterday I posted a Pokemon fic and today I have RWBY for y'all. This story isn't exactly a single themed flowing story, but more like pieces from a day in the life of this AU's Nora. This AU is pretty, uh, odd I suppose. It came together from a discussion with The Loneliest Of All on this site so some of the idea credit belongs to him. I think this is more of just a twisted fantasy thrown into a story structure, but my goal with this isn't to have it become a literary masterpiece, but just something fun to read and hopefully some of you will feel that too.

Much like my story from yesterday, if there is any demand for more, I'll give it some thought. I may do more RWBY in the future as well, but that'll depend on my attitude to writing it, and if there is much demand for it from reviewers. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.

* * *

"Come 'ere, love." The slender man grinned, his hands waving her over. Nora was in no place to refuse, her job was exactly this, attend to the needs and desires of the brave and noble Huntsmen who risk their lives to grace Vale with safety. She had volunteered for this job and she absolutely adored it, even after over half a year of it.

Although a job like working the streets of Vale was looked down upon, this job was largely praised and considered very honourable, even. Nora couldn't have asked for a better job than this.

She crawled towards the beckoning man, her signature cheeky grin spreading over her face. She already had a bit of cum over her forehead and cheeks, but it was still early in the day, and a surprisingly few amount of traffic had come through these rooms today. Nora was almost feeling a little lonely.

That did not matter now that a new man had arrived and called for her specifically. "I 'aven't seen ya 'round 'ere, although I 'aven't been 'ere in almost a yeah." His accent was strong, likely coming from a different part of Remnant originally.

"Yes Mister. A lot of new girls have begun working her at the start of the year." Nora's overly cheerful voice was a bit of a surprise, but he seemed to like it. "Please use us to your heart's content!"

"Heh, alrighty love. I ador' ya looks, 'specially tha 'air. Let's see what ya can do wiv that mouf of yours." He placed a hand on her head that she reactively snuggled against.

"Sure thing, Mister." Nora licked her lips. Despite the erotic environment and even Nora's completely naked body, he was flaccid. The busty girl lowered her head and licked over the soft member. It was somewhat difficult working with a limp cock, less to work with, but Nora would manage until he erects.

Enveloping the small member in her mouth, she gently sucked on it. Despite the harder task, there was some fun in working with a flaccid member, mostly the enjoyment of feeling it grow in her mouth - which it was already beginning to do.

Her tongue made small laps over his tip, before she found the perverted idea to let her tongue slip between his head and his foreskin. The wet and warm pleasure sliding in rhythmic circles made his body shake, knees weakening. That was something he'd never experienced before, and he immediately felt like he had been missing out, although it didn't last long before Nora moved forward, letting her lips envelope around his cock.

She began pulling her head back and forth, running her lips over his cock to massage it. Nora could tell it was growing larger with each repeat. Her jade eyes stared up at the man, his face clearly showing satisfaction with her skill.

"I've been on a mission for a fair while, so you're tha lucky first." He cackled, his cock almost fully erect by this point.

Nora pulled back a bit, the head of his cock resting on her tongue. "Then I'm glad you've chosen me, Mister." She winked before taking the entirety of his cock in her mouth, the tip knocking at her throat. His now thick member was incredibly warm in her mouth, already twitching with excitement. She liked to think that was mostly due to her skill and incredible body.

Her tongue licked over the head and shaft in her mouth. She kept her head down for around ten seconds before pulling back for oxygen. Thick strings of saliva connected from her lips to the drenched cock.

Using time to regulate her breathing, Nora left small kisses up the underside of his cock. Once she reached the top of his cock, she let her tongue lap over the very tip, collecting small dollops of his precum.

Nora had been told that she was receiving the most compliments due to her performance and skill, now, she was just parading that talent, making sure each and every Huntsman that chose her left with undoubtable satisfaction. She took pride in her work, and the energy she had made that easier. She wasn't one to need breaks, even with long fucks and rough customers.

Spreading her lips, she took his entire member inside once again, right to the base. It was her favourite trick in the book, after all. She had fun seeing how far she could take each cock, it was almost a game to her.

One of the things she enjoyed most was feeling a cock throb desperately inside her throat, knowing she would make it cum soon. Not only that, but Nora could feel herself getting wetter every passing second.

She refused to use her hands, the man not asking her to do so, therefore she just let her mouth do all the work. Moving her head back and forth hastily, the man threw his head back, mouth agape. A low moan cascaded from his lips as his thighs began to visibly tense. Nora couldn't hold back a seductive giggle as she continued sucking, licking and kissing the sizable member.

His left hand suddenly took a handful of her ginger hair and forced her down once more. His own hips began to move, hitting her throat every time. Nora's hands clenched as she did her absolute best not to gag or pull away. Her crouching stance gave her little balance, but his harsh grip on her hair was doing enough to stop her from falling over.

The rough treatment was causing Nora to buck her hips against thin air, the sudden desperation growing out of nowhere. The pulling on her hair, and the cock in her throat was building up her own orgasm to match his upcoming climax.

Her eyes began to wander as he sped up in fucking her mouth, practically violently. The quick glimpse of a tail flickered out from behind him, hiding from her soon after. The man was a Faunus, seemingly a monkey Faunus like another Huntsman Nora had once served.

The race difference had little effect on Nora's thoughts on the man, she cared not for racial debate. All she wanted to do was make the man cum and thank him on his service for the people of Remnant and Vale.

And that was coming sooner than Nora had prepared for. His other hand gripped another clump of hair, forcing her lips to his pelvis. Tears began to appear and fall down her cheeks uncontrollably as his legs moved to squeeze her head between his muscular thighs. Nora had to go through with this. She had the option to stop him, but very rarely did any girl use this, not wanting to lose their jobs by abusing it. Plus, many of the girls, including Nora, loved the occasional rough customer. Or the common rough customer.

Her ears blocked by his legs, windpipe clogged by his cock and eyes blurred to all hell, she truly felt like a doll for use. Then it happened. A powerful throb occurred, bringing Nora's body spasm briefly, before a surge of thick semen began to flood out of his cock. This was when Nora remembered one more thing about Faunus'; they came far more than a human, not to mention, more vigorously.

At the start, it just seemed to be flowing down her throat, but it soon became too much for her. Her throat backed up for a moment, bringing Nora to gag. Unable to move back with his grip, she had to bare it. Suddenly, another gag caused a small explosion of cum to escape out of her nostrils. Her eyes shot wide open with that surprise, but soon her eyelids started to feel heavy, oxygen becoming impossible to inhale. Slowly running down her upper lip, the cum began to move along her face.

Her thighs began to quiver madly as a rush of satisfaction assaulted her lower body. The feeling of his cum coating her, filling her throat and invading all of her senses brought her climax to life. Her hips continuing to buck aimlessly, a stream of her fluids squirted between her thick thighs in her highest peak of pleasure. Her eyes lost sight while her arms became numb. Not that any of this matter to the man. He was still cumming, his eyes shut tight and breathing extremely loudly. Any time Nora tried to breathe out of her nose, it only created small air bubbles in the thick substance resting in places it really shouldn't be.

Eventually, the man pulled her head back by the handfuls of her ginger hair he grasped tightly. Her cheeks began to fill, cum leaking out from her mostly closed lips. When Nora remembered that Faunus cum more than humans, it wasn't a small footnote, they came - a lot - more.

It was a good thing Nora actually somewhat liked the taste of cum, and loved to put on a show for the men around her, for when he finally stopped cumming and let go of her completely, she gave him the sight of the energetic girl ' _clumsily'_ open her mouth for cum to spill out over her breasts, splattering them. His eyes watched on as the strong collection of his seed began travelling between the ample bust.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mister." She grinned. "I accidentally made a mess!" The ginger haired girl licked her lips slowly, letting his semen gather on her tongue before withdrawing it back into her mouth and savouring the taste, just for him. Then she let her fingers scoop up the cum moving between her breasts. Spreading her breasts caused the semen to string from the two plentiful mounds. She knew what she was doing, as the man was smirking the whole way through.

Finally, once all of his cum had been returned to its rightful place - Nora's mouth - she swallowed it all. "There we go!" She cheered, kissing the man's semi-erect cock. "If you wish to get cleaned, our star Pyrrha is over there. She's not just a girl for your use, but also a model. Isn't that admirable?" Nora bit into her bottom lip, as she saw the next man walk in, already beginning to get sidetracked before saying her farewells to the Huntsman she just finished with.

"Mm, thanks love. Ya were good ta me. Maybe next time, I'll make use of sumin' else of yours." He laughed, moving towards the free redhead off to the side.

Another happy Huntsman.

* * *

The day had carried on about as normal as ever. Nora had attended to the needs and demands of many men. It wasn't just her, but also the many other girls, not only in the same room as Nora, but in the other rooms as well. All had been doing a wondrous job.

One man left satisfied, another man took his place. Large hands grabbed her hips as the new man forced himself into her. She purred, then moaned as the pleasure took control. She'd been fucked all day, in many different ways, but it never got old.

Perhaps it was the obnoxious odour of the room filling her lungs and making her delusional, but she only had two wishes in the entire world, tons of her own satisfaction, and tons of satisfaction for all the Huntsmen. She could get called selfish for the first wish, but she didn't care, especially if she was helping out all these men. The idea of an array of perfect, unique cocks surrounding her sounded like heaven.

Nora gasped as his fingers pushed open her mouth, holding her tongue down and began thrusting into her harder. She bit down on the fingers lightly, certainly what the man had wanted. The cum coating her breasts, face and thighs was plentiful and in desperate need of cleaning, something Pyrrha will likely be doing later the same night.

Pyrrha wasn't the only one on cleaning duty. Many girls were used for different twisted things. Out the corner of her hazy vision, Nora noticed a large, tank-like man holding a girl up by her knotted hair. The collar around her neck showed the name: Ruby Rose. This girl had the job of being a cumrag. Once men were done with the fuckmeat, they'd wipe any excess cum and other fluids onto the cumrag. Whether this job was important was rarely mentioned, but the Huntsmen just loved to do it.

"Good girl." He laughed, wiping his cock in her hair and against her cheek. She was drenched in cum and spit like everyone else, but she just had to take it. Tomorrow, she'd be the fuckmeat, so today, she gets it easier than the other girls. That was how the system worked, each day the girls would change rolls from one to the other. The three main roles being fuckmeat, cleaner, and cumrag.

"T-thank you, Mister..." she meekly spoke, the stench of cum blocking her nose. The sister of Yang gave a small smile, something she was taught to do. To show her thanks to the mighty men for using her.

He stepped back as another man came over to use her, but before he left, he stared the girl down. Taking in her thin arms, ample ass, and perky breasts, he found himself grinning again. "Say, I'm not leaving for my mission until the day after tomorrow... Therefore, I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you're as fun of a fuck as you look."

Ruby nodded, her mind feeling put off by his perverted grin, but her body felt a fire light inside. After almost half a year, her body was already trained to desire it, no questions. She would love to be his meat.

The man left only to walk a few more steps to Weiss. With a beastly hand, he held her dishevelled ponytail firmly to keep her head still, before moving his cock down her throat. Immediately, she started choking on his fat cock.

Nora looked forward again, wanting to satisfy the man using her. She gave the man words of encouragement to fuck her harder and use her however he liked - it was a common spiel that the men ate up, but that didn't mean Nora didn't want him to do so.

All the ginger girl knew was that she was feeling so damn good. Her body beginning to shake and shudder with every powerful thrust into her light pink pussy. Soon though, her gaze began to wander back to Weiss. The noble heiress, once dressed to the nines and holding herself in high regard, had her eyes blank, looking distant. Her lower lip was drenched in her own saliva and the cum of previous men. She likely blacked out.

The fat cock constantly rammed down her tight throat. Weiss' job was the same as Pyrrha's, to "clean" the cocks of huntsmen who recently finished with the fuckmeat - a ' _sweet'_ pet name for the girls in Nora's position - and to clean the fuckmeat and cumrags at the end of the day. In fact, the man who was assaulting the throat of Weiss Schnee had just finished breaking the mind of Yang Xiao Long, a very popular girl, especially when she was working as fuckmeat.

The blonde was left was her legs spread wide open, thighs quivering and tongue rolled out. The dopey smile on her face showed she was clearly happy with the man's skill. Not to mention, his cock. Soon enough, she was taken by another man; another thick cock.

The man used Weiss to orgasm once again, a stream of thick cum filled her throat, not needing her to swallow. Good thing too, otherwise she'd choke on his seed.

He grinned, pulled his cock from her wet mouth and dropped her ponytail. She fell to the floor, her mind switched off for now. Compared to Pyrrha, she wasn't the best cleaner as she often passed out like so, but Nora believed that's why people loved to use her. She also believed that people were rougher with her due to family ties, and how petite she was. Every Huntsman loves to break things, whether it's Grimm, or a partner in bed.

The sight of the passed out girl, the busty girl taking two more cocks at once, and the petite cumrag faded away as Nora's climax became closer to happening, her body beginning to fall victim to spasms with every thrust. "Yes! Fuck me harder!" She cried out, more tears welling up in her eyes. "D-Deeper! Please!"

Unsurprisingly, Nora loved when it was her turn to be the fuckmeat. She'd climaxed more times than she could count, and there was still seven hours until she was done for the day.

His hands were rough on her ample breasts, squeezing them harshly. Nora loved it, so she wasn't complaining. "Yes, yes, yesyesyes -YES!" She shouted with saliva escaping her lips, her eyes rolling back as her breath depleted with her final yell. Her body shudder violently as her body came again. Her climax didn't last long, not as long as the first few of the day, but it felt just as good.

"Aaaah!" Her lips curved to a large smile. She knew he was feeling good too, and her climax surely tightened her pussy enough to bring him to the brink. "Please cum inside." she laughed, clearly high on her orgasm.

Her legs wrapped around him, locking him inside of her, she was going to make him fill her with his seed. "Come on and use me!" She shouted, her hands running wildly through her hair while his cock throbbed against her warm pussy walls.

It didn't take long for him to cum after that, a thick stream of his semen poured into her, followed by more and more, although it was nothing compared to a Faunus' load. Nora was absolutely certain she couldn't take too many Faunus' in quick succession, so she hoped that she wouldn't have to or else she may end up like Weiss.

She's had many Faunus' cum inside of her at separate occasions, however. When a Faunus cums inside, her stomach would begin to bulge slightly, pushing out to make more room for their seed. It felt too good to be true, but too much and she was sure she wouldn't be able to handle it.

She was safe from pregnancy, so the men could feel free to fill her up as much as they want. Only breeders - a special job - were exempt from taking the pill daily, like Blake Belladonna.

Nora took a deep breath as the man pulled out of her pussy, his seed already spilling. "You can get cleaned by Pyrrha over there, if you want. She's a bit tired, but at least she's awake." Nora laughed, her sexual fatigue already fading due to her crazed personality. Yang was always jealous of her 'bounce-back' ability, as she calls it.

"And our cum rags are Ruby and Velvet. Actually, you might want you use Velvet, there's rumours that soon she'll no longer be here, and instead, in the breeders den." Nora's laugh turned into a rather loud cackle as she thought of the shy Faunus taking countless cock to knock her up. She was sure she'd end up loving it.

Nora's erotic gaze met with his one final time. "Anyway, thanks for the fun, Mister. I hope you use me again someday!" Then, internally, Nora called for the next man to take her.

* * *

With the working day coming to an end - being ten o'clock for these girls - Nora let her final man ejaculate inside of her. She said her goodbyes and thanks while Ruby and Weiss were used in quick succession. Once he was out the door, they locked it behind him. Now was time for clean up.

"Hey, Pyrrha. Come over here!" Nora called over with a perverted grin. "If I come over to you, I'll make a mess." She giggled. Pyrrha nodded, thinking that Nora may have endured one too many orgasms today for her own good.

The girl knelt beside Nora and let her tongue connect to her cheek, lapping up the cum, saliva, sweat and tears that had found their way onto her body throughout the entire, sex-crazed day. Pyrrha let her tongue travelling and explore the sexy body of her friend, although this was entirely for business purposes. That normally didn't stop the girls from taking their time around the pussy, nipples and lips.

"Thanks, Pyrrha." She blew an air kiss as the model finally made her way down to Nora's sensitive pussy.

Pyrrha looked up at her after taking the first, drawn out, lick. "No worries, Nora. It's my duty, after all."

"Oh, don't be so formal." Nora laid back and let her friend eat her out. It felt good, definitely, but after so much fucking, Nora could keep the moans and shudders in. "So, did you enjoy yourself today? Because I had such a great time!" She chimed, playfully nodding her head side to side.

The model stopped her licking for a mere moment to speak. "It was okay. I'm glad I could serve them."

"Ah! You'd prefer to be in my position, I know." Nora grinned, but she knew she'd be in Pyrrha's job tomorrow, although she made it fun by showing off her oral skills, and occasionally letting the men dry off between her breasts - which more often than not, lead to them cumming again.

Pyrrha didn't respond immediately, so Nora continued. "Whenever you're the fuckmeat, your gentle and kind nature ends up being so loud and demanding. There are some men who _really_ like you too. I'm sure you've noticed." Nora winked and bit into her lip to stop an oncoming moan to not impede her speech.

Burying herself in her friend's pussy to hide the growing blush, she spoke softly. "I… Do my best."

Nora couldn't help but giggle again. "I know you do, Pyrrie~."

She gazed over at Weiss, licking Ruby's body up and down in big lines to clean the absolute mess that was created over her pale figure. It seemed like Ruby was trying to make sure Weiss was okay as well, after blacking out not once, or twice, but many times throughout the day.

It seemed like Yang was waiting for either Weiss or Pyrrha so she could go visit her girlfriend, Blake. Even if they were both having sex with many, many different men, they still considered each other special enough to be in a relationship. Even Blake's pregnancies didn't make that awkward for them. It was one of the ways that they could lead a life like the common girl down in Vale.

Yang believed the fact that they could still love each other, knowing how they both were being used, made them stronger. And while Beacon didn't approve of relationships between female employees, they often gave a blind eye if it didn't affect their performance.

Nora was impressed with all these girls surrounding her; all her friends. She knew, without a doubt, that she was happy here.


End file.
